1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to actuation devices, and more specifically to the dynamic response of actuation devices in nonlinear dynamics systems.
2. Prior Art
The dynamics of actuation devices of different types have been extensively studied. A comprehensive review of studies related to different types of electrical motors is known in the art. Furthermore, different methods have been studied for synthesizing trajectory and control mechanical systems with nonlinear dynamics such as robot manipulators. For example, formulation of inverse dynamics and model-based feed-forward control of dynamics systems such as robot manipulator have been studied and trajectory synthesis for minimal actuation force/torque harmonics developed using Trajectory Pattern Method (TPM).
However, dynamic response issues have not been fully explained for nonlinear dynamics systems, including mechanical systems such as robot manipulators. In most current approaches to path and trajectory synthesis and control of mechanical systems, methods used for linear dynamics systems are generally employed while treating the effects of nonlinearity as input disturbances. For highly nonlinear dynamics systems, this usually means that the system operation must be relatively slow to ensure stability and effectiveness of the control system in providing operational precision. Model based feed-forward control algorithms are also used to minimize the effects of the nonlinear components of the system dynamics and to achieve better system performance in terms of operating speed and precision.
The lack of full understanding of the dynamic response characteristics and limitations of the actuation systems of mechanical systems with highly nonlinear dynamics, however, significantly reduces the effectiveness of their control system.